Nugeba ii tte Mon Janai!
thumb|300px|Parte del PVNugeba ii tte Mon Janai! (脱げばいいってモンじゃない！ / Don't just take your clothes off! / ¡No solo te quites la ropa!) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. El autor le ha puesto un título aparte en la canción, "Shut up and feel my vibes" (Cállate y siente mis vibraciones). Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Deadball-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Dead Ball Project vol.4 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova *Gekkaneta Vol.05 *Kokansetsudatsukyuu Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. *Traducción tomado de Gustavinho256 Kanji= （いっくよ～） 「脱げばいいってモンじゃない」？アンタ、バカじゃないの？ いい加減ヤる気もうせるわ　それじゃ、おやすみ 「女の子はヤニ吸うな」とか 「スカートが短すぎる」だとか 「アレの日は口でして」とか 私はアンタのお人形じゃないの！ 「こっちの方が似合うよ」とか 「今日は泊まっていかないの？」だとか 「じゃあ次は上に乗ってよ」とか いい加減うるさいわよ！ 「脱げばいいってモンじゃない、もっと色気出して」 「後ろに指入れていい？じゃあ舐めさせて」 アンタ、エロ本の読み過ぎよ！ホント最低！ 「いつになったら潮吹くの？ねぇ？」 だまれ！だまれ！ だまってハダカで横になりなさい 何も言わなきゃメチャクチャいい男なんだから だからどうして怒られてるかホントにわかってる？ ここでどうしてホントにだまるかな　それじゃ、おやすみ 「脱ぎ捨てた下着貸して」とか 「下半身触らせて」だとか 「我慢できない、ホテル行こう」とか 別にイヤってワケじゃないの 「これからも一緒にいてね」とか 「お前のこと愛してる」だとか 「いつもいつもありがとう」とか ありきたりの言葉がほしいだけ 「今いいところだから後にして」 「何着ても似合うから大丈夫」 アンタ、パソコンが恋人みたいだね いつになったらこっち向くの？ねぇ？ こっち向いて！！ そんなんじゃホントに嫌いになるわよ？ 何をされても我慢できる女じゃないんだから またそうやってアンタはちゃんと話聞いてるの？ そこでだまって私を抱きしめないで つまらない映画の感想を言い合ってケンカした時も ドラマのHなシーンで気まずくなっちゃった時も まだ二人が付き合う前に目があってときめいた時も あなたはいつもだまって抱きしめてきて いつもいつも惚れた弱みで許しちゃいそうになるけど 私だってたまにはやさしい言葉ほしいのよ あなたのその口は一体何のためにあるの？ 「君とキスするためさ」？ だまれ！だまれ！だまれ！だまれ！ だまってハダカで横になりなさい 何も言わなくても満足させてあげるから なんで私もこんなダメ男がいいかな… そうやってだまって私を抱きしめる　キュンとしちゃうわ ふぅ、ありがと！ペコリ♪ |-| Romaji= "nugeba ii tte mon ja nai"? anta, baka ja nai no? iikagen yaruki mo useru wa sore ja, oyasumi "onnanoko wa yanisuu na" toka "sukaato ga mijikasugiru" da toka "are no hi wa kuchi deshite" toka watashi wa anta no o-ningyou ja nai no! "kocchi no hou ga niau yo" toka "kyou wa tomatte ikanai no?" da toka "jaa tsugi wa ue ni notte yo" toka iikagen urusai wa yo! "nugeba ii tte mon ja nai, motto irokedashite" "ushiro ni yubi irete ii? jaa namesasete" anta, ero hon no yomi sugiyo! honto saitei! "itsu ni nattara shiofuku no? nee?" damare! damare! damatte hadaka de yoko ni narinasai nanimo iwanakya mechakucha ii otoko nanda kara dakara doushite okorareteru ka honto ni wakatteru? koko de doushite honto ni damaru kana sore ja, oyasumi "nugisuteta shitagi kashite" toka "kahanshin sawarasete" da toka "gaman dekinai, hoteru ikou" toka betsuni iya tte wake ja nai no "korekara mo issho ni ite ne" toka "omae no koto aishiteru" da toka "itsumo itsumo arigatou" toka arikitari no kotoba ga hoshii dake "ima ii tokoro dakara go ni shite" "nani kite mo niau kara daijoubu" anta, pasokon ga koibito mitai da ne itsu ni nattara kocchi muku no? nee? kocchi muite!! sonnanja honto ni kirai ni naru wa yo? nani o sarete mo gaman dekiru onna ja nainda kara mata sou yatte anta wa chanto hanashi kiiteru no? soko de damatte watashi o dakishimenaide tsumaranai eiga no kansou o iiatte kenkashita toki mo dorama no H na shiin de kimazuku nacchatta toki mo mada futari ga tsukiau mae ni me ga atte tokimeita toki mo anata wa itsumo damatte dakishimetekite itsumo itsumo horeta yowami de yurushichaisou ni naru kedo watashi datte tama ni wa yasashii kotoba hoshii no yo anata no sono kuchi wa ittai nanno tame ni aru no? "kimi to kisu suru tame sa"? damare! damare! damare! damare! damatte hadaka de yoko ni narinasai nanimo iwanakute mo manzokusasete ageru kara nande watashi mo konna dame otoko ga ii ka na? sou yatte damatte watashi o dakishimeru kyuntoshichau wa |-| Español= *Listos? "¡No solo te quites la ropa!" Tú eres bastante idiota, ¿no? He perdido mi disco, gracias a tí bueno, buenas noches. "Las chicas no deberían estar fumando" "Tú falda es demasiado corta" "¿Tú estás en tu periodo?" "Tu boca estaría bien, entonces" ...no soy tu muñeca, ¡Tú lo sabes! "¡Tú te verías mejor en esto!" "¿No te quedarás más esta noche?" "Entonces monta sobre mi esta vez" ...¡Cállate la boca ya! "¡No solo te quites la ropa!" "¡Hazlo más sexy!" "¿Puedo poner mi dedo en tu trasero? ¿Luego puedo lamerlo?" ...tú estas leyendo demasiada de esas revistas, ¡idiota! "¡Hey! ¿Cuándo te vas a correr?" ...cállate... ¡¡CÁLLATE!! Solo cállate la boca y acuéstate desnudo Tú eres bastante guapo, si tú no abres tu boca, ¿sabes? ¿Así que realmente entiendes porque estoy enfadada? ...porque en realidad ¿cerraste la boca en este momento? Bueno, buenas noches "Podrías prestarme esa ropa interior que estabas llevando" "¿Puedo tocar tu cuerpo? ¿en las partes más bajas en especifico?" "Vamos a un hotel, me pondría caliente" ...no es que no me sienta realmente indecisa "Quédate conmigo siempre que el mañana continué" "Yo te amo" "Gracias por todo" Solo quiero aquellas lineas típicas de ti "¡Mas tarde, tengo mi cabeza ocupada en este momento!" "No te preocupes te ves bien en cualquier cosa" Tu PSP parece una novia para ti ¿Cuando vas a girar para acá? ¿Hey? ¡Mírame! Me estoy realmente cansando de ti si sigues comportándote así, ¿sabes? No soy una chica que puede estar sonriendo por todo y otra vez, ¿estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? ¡No solo me abraces sin decir una palabra...! Cuando discutimos por la impresión del otro sobre una película aburrida Cuando la escena de un drama de amor hizo una atmósfera incomoda... Cuando el encuentro de nuestros ojos hizo nuestro corazón latir, antes de que volviésemos juntos aquel entonces... Tú siempre abrazándome sin decir una palabra Siempre termino perdonándote ya que te amo después de todo Pero también quiero algunas palabras amables de ti de vez en cuando ¿Qué es esa boca que tienes allí? "Para besarte" ...¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡¡¡cállate!!! Solo cállate la boca y acuéstate desnudo No tienes que abrir la boca para hacer que te satisfaga Me pregunto porque elegí un chico como tú... Y me abrazas otra vez sin decir una palabra ¡Oh! ¡mi corazón late! Uff, ¡gracias por escuchar! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte